elemental_warriors_defenders_of_the_solar_systemfandomcom-20200213-history
E.Ws Special Olympic series
Elemental Warriors / E.Ws: Special Olympic Series is a special for a Special Olympics that I went in Texas, like in Dallas & other places. These are the Special Olympic event Arc in season one, three, & four: Bowling Special Olympics Arc - first season. Basketball Special Olympics Arc - third season. Track & Field Special Olympics Arc - third season. Bocce Ball Special Olympics Arc - fourth season. Extra Special Olympics one only Arc of Beyblade between third & fourth seasons. The Special Olympic teams: * McKinney Mavericks * Sherman Bearcats * Prinston Panthers * Allen Eagles * Friso Flyers * Anna Wolf * Blue Bridge Warriors * Dension Yellow Jackets * Community Bravers * Wylie Heats * Stevenville I.S.D * Howe Coyates * Irving Stars * Greenville Bears * Bouttum Bobcats * Prosper Eagles * Lovejoy Leopards * Bland Tigers The Partners & peers in the McKinney, Mavericks, Troy Thornton & Angel Armstrong with Jackie Ferguson Terrance Raid Sunter & Jack Sparker with Emory Otto Ethan Lee & Austin Crawford with Diana Aleios Drew Myers and Johnny Vensteegh with Amy Buikema Katie Scherer and Jacob Windham with Kylee Moran Shelby Scott and Aurila with Morgan Ford Steve Lekas & Richard with Grace Parker Flash Rocker and Natan with Erica Endsley Frost Freezer & Micheal with Maria Dugue Lynn Berrywood and Tais Morlina with Kristina Terry McShine & Aiden with Daisy Olvera Lumina Starflash and Junior with Beliey Melvin Sapphy Aquastone & Corry with Jessica King Rocky Quake and Tra' Quen with Hannah William Gusty Airwave & Natal with Conor Kelly Shady Onyxstone and Caroline with Lily Raven Mack & Errolynn with Ashely The Uniform of the McKinney Mavericks: E.Ws Boys outer S.O uniform clothes.png|Main Boy Warrior's S.O. uniforms Screen Shot 2018-02-10 at 12.27.17 AM.png|Jack Sparker's S.O. clothes Screen Shot 2018-02-10 at 12.27.12 AM.png|Lynn Berry wood's S.O. clothes Screen Shot 2018-02-10 at 12.27.28 AM.png|Frost Freezer's S.O. uniform Screen Shot 2018-02-10 at 12.27.49 AM.png|Jack & Lynn's S.O. clothes Screen Shot 2018-02-10 at 12.27.43 AM.png|Flash & Frost's S.O. clothes Screen Shot 2018-02-10 at 12.26.51 AM.png|Dwarf Warrior' S.O. uniforms Screen Shot 2018-02-10 at 12.27.37 AM.png|Dwarf Warriors S.O. clothes Screen Shot 2018-02-10 at 12.27.23 AM.png|Flash Rocker S.O. uniform E.Ws TJ's S.O uniform short.png|TJ's S.O. shirt E.Ws TJ's S.O uniform shirt.png|TJ's S.O. shirt E.Ws Ethan's S.O uniform short.png|Ethan's S.O. short E.Ws Ethan's S.O uniform shirt.png|Ethan's S.O. shirt E.Ws Drew's S.O uniform short.png|Drew's S.O. short E.Ws Drew's S.O uniform shirt.png|Drew's S.O. shirt E.Ws Steve's S.O uniform shirt.png|Steve' S.O. shirt E.Ws Angel's S.O uniform shirt.png|Angel's S.O shirt E.Ws Shelby's S.O uniform shirt.png|Shelby's S.O. shirt E.Ws six other S.O shorts.png|The main Warriors' short E.Ws Katie's S.O uniform shirt.png|Katie's S.O. shirt Drew and steve so suits by s213876-dbdfw48.png|Drew & Steve S.O. uniforms Tj and ethan hms so suits by s213876-dbdfw4j.png|TJ & Ethan S.O. uniforms Shelby special olympic suit by s213876.png|Shelby's S.O. uniforms Angel special olympic suit by s213876-dbdfw3j.png|Angel's S.O. uniform Katie special olympic suits by s213876-dbdfw39.png|Katie's S.O. uniform Katie and shelby hms suits by s213876-dbdfw3n.png|Katie and Shelby's S.O. uniforms The girl special olympics suits by s213876.png|The Main girl's S.O. uniforms These Kids go to the Bowling Olympics events in Garland, A.M.F Bowling Alley or USA Bowling Alley in Dallas, TX. The Basketball Special Olympic event at the Field-house USA in Frisco, TX. The Track & Field Special Olympic event at the McKinney Lion Stadium in McKinney, TX. The Bocce ball Special Olympic event at Denison High School's dome in Denison, TX or Sherman's football field in Sherman, TX. The supporting characters: Their baby siblings: Strawbie Thornton, Orangina Lee, Angie Myers, Lennon Scherer, BlueBette Scott, Ginelle Lekas, Huckle Armstrong, Banally Rocker, Frostine Freezer, Raspy Berrywood, Teara Sparker, Seale Aqua stone, Shebelle Onyx stone, Crecy Airwave, and Appleta Griffin. The Super Guardians: Moonlight Super Moon, Water Super Mercury, Light Super Venus, Fire Super Mars, Lightning Super Jupiter, Wind Super Uranus, Sea Super Neptune, Time Super Pluto, Destruction / Rebirth Super Saturn, & Moonlight Super Mini Moon. The Image / Galleries: E.Ws Special Olympic Bowling Arc cover.jpg|E.Ws Bowling Special Olympic Arc Cover E.Ws U.S.A Bowling Allery.png|E.Ws Bowling Special Olympic Arc location. E.Ws Special Olympics Basketball series cover .jpg E.Ws Field House U.S.A .jpg Poe Ron Stadium.jpg Denison High School.jpg Category:Season series Category:Special series Category:First Season Category:Third season Category:Fourth season